Take It To The Hole
by Stony22
Summary: Arc Reactor Sex. Yep. (Warning: Rape Fantasy Fic!)


**This fic is inspired by an amazing piece of fan art titled "Arc Reactor Sex" by あちき. To view it, here is the link (Just remove spaces!): **

** 2 5 . media . tumblr 60aa32653a3abb 6fd6f508c009bfcf74 / tumblr _ mfes2lyfNO1rx1344o1 _ 1280 . png**

Tony woke up in a cold, damp room, and he wasn't sure how he got there. A chill ran through his body, and he immediately realized that he was naked, completely exposed to whoever may have been with him in the room. He couldn't see; whoever brought him to this unpleasant place blindfolded him, and he had no movement in his arms and legs. When he tried to move them, he realized that his arms were tied tightly behind his back, and his legs were chained to a pole. He strained against his restraints and tried to free himself, but Tony was unsuccessful; all he did was cut his wrists and ankles on the metal keeping him bound.

"Whoever the fuck you are, you're not going to get away with this! Son of a bitch I want out of these chains! Stop being a pussy and fight me like a man!" Tony cried out as he continued to pull on the chains, trying desperately to break free but to no avail.

He heard loud stomps, and they became progressively louder; his captor was approaching him at a painfully slow pace. Tony reasoned that they were military issued boots, but he wasn't for certain. He'd heard the clunky sound before, and he wondered if this time it would be his last.

The man came to a halt and knelt down in front of Tony, and he could feel the stranger's warm, sweet breath on his neck. His captor moved in closer to his neck, and as he sucked at the flesh on Tony's neck his dick began to harden. As much as he hated to admit it, his neck was incredibly sensitive and even the slightest touch would elicit a response from his cock.

"Sex-pickle," the man whispered into his ear before standing up and ripping the blindfold away from Tony's eyes.

When Tony looked up to see who his captor was, he was unable to tell. He was wearing an army green mask that covered his eyes and nose; only his pouty lips and bright blue eyes showed. The man was wearing nothing more than army boots, and his hands were balled into fists. Tony could tell the man was angry, and before he could speak his captor grabbed him by the back of the head and forced him to look deep into his eyes.

"Listen here. You're going to suck my cock, you understand? If you don't you're going to regret everything you've ever done," his captor growled as he glared down at Tony, who spit in his face in defiance.

"I'm not sucking your dick, motherfucker! Fight me, you little bitch, show me you're a real man!" Tony shouted up at him, but he was cut off when the man shoved his cock down his throat.

Tony gagged from the force of the man's massive dick being shoved into the back of his mouth, and he thought he was going to puke. He'd never had someone be so forceful with him before, and he was disgusted with himself for being so turned on by the rough treatment. As his captor face fucked him, Tony coughed around his dick, sending bits of spit out of the corners of his mouth.

"Open your mouth wider and take it all, and that's an order," the man commanded as he brought his right hand away from the back of Tony's head and to the corner of the brunet's mouth.

His attacker pulled on Tony's mouth until he complied with his demands, and he opened his jaw as far as it would go. The man was vicious; he pulled his cock halfway out of Tony's mouth before slamming it back in again, shoving it deep down his throat. Tony flexed his throat around his kidnapper's cock to allow it more space, and the man forced himself inside until his balls rested on the brunet's chin.

Tony knew it was going to be only a matter of minutes before he came, and it made him feel ashamed. He didn't know why he was so aroused by the brutal abuse his throat was taking from a larger than life cock, but he hated it. It bothered him that he loved to be treated this way, and he wondered where his love of pain came from.

"You're going to wish you never met me, I can promise you that," the attacker hissed as he pulled out of Tony's mouth, bent down and ripped out the brunet's arc reactor.

He cried out in shock as he looked down and saw how exposed he was. The one thing keeping him alive was in his attacker's hands, and there wasn't a thing he could do about it. Tony simply had to take whatever the man was about to do, and he swallowed hard when he watched the man stand up again.

The man placed his dick inside of the smooth metal that surrounded the arc reactor that was once in place, and he rubbed himself all along the circular ring. He watched as his kidnapper stroked his dick as he moved himself deeper inside of the large hole in his chest until it was touching the back of it.

He picked up the pace, and he jerked his spit slick dick erratically as he smeared the bubbly fluid all over the reactor's circular casing. Tony began to sweat profusely and drool ran down his lips as he looked down at the man's cock, which he pulled out and began to pump so hard that the brunet was sure the man would have friction burns.

Tony groaned as he watched his attacker's cum spurt out of his dick and into the hole in his chest. As his semen dripped out of his dick and into the lip of the arc reactor hole, Tony came all over his kidnapper's army boots. After he came, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he faded out of consciousness, his head kept upright by the man's large, calloused hands.

When Tony woke up, he looked around the room and noticed that he was back in his bedroom. The arc reactor was nestled in his chest once again, he was covered in his black comforter, and Steve was holding him in his arms. In Tony's mind, nothing could get much better than that.

"You okay?" Steve asked in a whisper as he lifted up Tony's chin with his right hand and planted a gentle kiss to his lips.

"God that was so hot Steve… Thanks for doing that for me. No one else ever would," Tony said appreciatively as he smiled up at his pretend-rapist.

"It actually felt pretty good. I'm glad you put a little plate in there so my semen wouldn't get into you. That would have been a mess," Steve shuddered a little at the thought; there were so many things that could have gone wrong during Tony's rape fantasy, but luckily everything went without a hitch.

"Hey, I've been planning this out for a long time, so of course I had that covered. What made you use 'sex-pickle' as our safe word? That has to be the strangest one you've come up with yet," Tony questioned curiously, but Steve never answered him; he simply winked in response, and soon the two drifted off to sleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.


End file.
